Sudden
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Le había mirado, y al minuto se encontraba sonriéndole, mientras él pensaba que el sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacía ver linda.


Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Advertencias: He decidido obviar la aparente seriedad y timidez de la que habla la wikia que tiene Akaito al recién conocer a alguien.

* * *

Sudden

[...]

* * *

La mañana pintaba ser fabulosa, Akaito no podía esperar a ver la cara que pondría Kaito al verlo frente a su puerta. Sin poder evitarlo la sonrisa malvada hacía aparición en sus labios y su emoción subía de manera desproporcionada. Incluso si había sido una lata garrafal el tener que pagar y ir sentado en un incómodo asiento por horas, Akaito podía darse por satisfecho si su primo era todavía tan susceptible como el antaño que recordaba a la perfección.

Llegó a poco del mediodía y tocó el timbre de la casa. Como era sábado, no le sorprendería que siguiera durmiendo todavía. Por tanto, tocó insistentemente, una y otra vez. Para su mala fortuna, o no tanta, abrió su tía. Al menos así podría meterse y molestarlo nada más se despertara con sus habilidades indiscutibles, pensó sin que la amable mujer le invitara a pasar, contenta por la sorpresa.

Él sabía de alguien que lo estaría aún más...

...

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Levanta, vago!... Con que no esas estamos... ¿Es así como me recibes, eh, Kai-to-kun?

Inmediatamente al terminar, puso sus manos bajo el colchón y sin dudar lo dio vuelta. El golpe sordo de Kaito cayendo al suelo no quitó la sonrisa de Akaito. Al segundo el de cabello azul se encontraba pateando sábanas, golpeando y echando a un lado el colchón con molestia. Cuando se puso de pie, observó al otro con odio exagerado, dispuesto a golpearlo una y otra vez de todas formas.

—¡Qué demonios haces tú aquí!

—Venga... ¿No te alegras de verme, primo? —inquirió burlón.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Ma...!

—¡Kaito! ¿Qué ocurre, por qué gritas de esa manera? —Su madre apareció de la nada desde el pasillo, bajo el umbral de la puerta. Kaito tragó en seco al verla cruzar los brazos, esperando una respuesta que le pareciera razonable— Akaito acaba de llegar, al menos dale la bienvenida como se debe. ... ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas?

Kaito apretó la mandíbula, no estaba dispuesto a hacer tal cosa. ¡Era inimaginable y totalmente en contra de lo que pensaba! ¡Jamás iba a hacer eso, jamás...!

—B-bienvenido, Akaito —masculló.

—Al menos pretende que te alegra —Se quejó su madre—. Akaito, cariño, ¿quieres comer algo de inmediato? Hoy tenemos arroz y un trocito de Lasaña de ayer que Kaito no comió cuando se lo dije. Mientras tanto te prepararé la habitación, ¿si?

—Claro —sonrió afablemente.

—Pero mamá...

—Ni te molestes, Kaito.

Ella ni siquiera le dejó rebatir, sólo se fue, dejando en claro que aparentemente Akaito volvía a ser tan intocable como de costumbre. Kaito miró con odio a su primo. Cómo no, además de darse el gusto de darlo vuelta con colchón y todo, iba a comerse su comida. Lo peor de todo es que su madre estaba de su lado. Sólo faltaba que Miku viniera y...

Oh mierda.

¡Miku sí iba a venir hoy!

—¿Qué ocurre, Kaito? ¿Has visto un fantasma? —rió.

—¡Vete al infierno! —Caminó hacia él y lo empujó, dándole la vuelta para llevarlo fuera de su habitación.

—¿Pero qué te pasa, fenómeno? —exclamó, intentando zafarse.

—¡Largo de aquí!

Terminó de empujarlo fuera y cerró la puerta de inmediato. Se apoyó en esta, procesando lo que iba a hacer. Lo primero era darse un baño, a tomar por culo la habitación. Luego se arreglaría, no podía faltar a la reunión por ningún motivo.

...

Akaito se encontraba viendo televisión cuando sonaron unos cuantos golpes contra la puerta principal. Miró el reloj en la sala y luego echó un vistazo a la cocina y a las escaleras, preguntándose si alguien esperaba algún invitado o por el estilo. Llamó a su tía por un segundo, hasta que decidió abrir él mismo. Kaito no parecía querer bajar desde hace un par de horas.

Se puso de pie, bajando los pies de la mesa de centro, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No se dio el tiempo para ver a través de la mirilla y sencillamente abrió. Se encontró con una linda muchacha de coletas y de cabello azul claro, que le devolvía la mirada algo sorprendida. Inevitablemente Akaito sonrió de lado, no creía que esa fuera alguna otra prima que había pensado visitar a la familia, ni tampoco una voluntariosa joven que solía visitar a su tía.

—K-Kaito, ¿te has teñido el cabello?

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Algo así —Se apoyó en el umbral destilando confianza.

Sin embargo la chica frunció el ceño en menos de cinco segundos, claramente no podía engañarla.

—Tú no eres Kaito, ¿quién eres?

—Bueno, casi lo logro —suspiró—. Me llaman Akaito, soy el primo de Kaito —Extendió su mano, la misma que ella estrechó—. ¿Cuál es su nombre, bella señorita?

—M-Miku —Un sonrojo la invadió cuando él se inclinó hacia su mano, que dio vuelta para llevarla cerca de sus labios y besar el dorso de esta.

—Es un placer, Miku.

En cuestión de segundos la voz de alguien más se unió al cruce de palabras que llevaban hasta ese momento. Akaito fue estrellado contra el umbral, soltando por el movimiento la mano de la chica.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Hey, Kaito. No pensé que bajarías, tenía pensado invitar a tan bella chica a dar un paseo —Se burló de él.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más, la madre de Kaito se invitó por sí sola a la escena.

—Oh, Miku, linda, ¿vienes a por Kaito? —Cuando la vio asentir, por demás incómoda con la situación de la que la mujer parecía completamente ajena— ¿Y tú no pensabas decirme nada? ¡Dios! Hay que estar a la cola contigo —le dijo a Kaito—. Venga, lleva a tu primo contigo. Seguro que le alegra dar un paseo por la ciudad en compañía de gente agradable como Miku. ... ¡No me pongas esa cara! No puedes dejar a Akaito aburriéndose, encerrado. Haz lo que te digo.

Otra vez, no fue capaz de replicar.

...

—Entonces, ¿tienes algún pasatiempo? —preguntó.

En poco Miku le tomó confianza a Akaito, ahora se encontraban llevando una amena conversación frente a las narices de Kaito, quien parecía querer explotar de un momento a otro. Realmente el pelirrojo tenía un don para la palabra, era capaz de hacer amigos y ganarse la confianza de los demás en menos de diez minutos, incluso a pesar de su personalidad algo maliciosa.

—Suelo cantar, tenemos incluso un grupo en el que a veces Kaito participa.

—¿Eh? ¿Kaito cantante? Esa no me la sabía.

—Lo hace bastante bien —afirmó.

—Por otro lado, a mí me encantaría escucharte a ti —dijo—. Estoy seguro de que cantas hermoso.

Miku se sonrojó un poco por sus palabras, mientras que Akaito sentía perfectamente la mirada ametralladora de su primo.

—¿Y tú, Akaito? ¿Tienes alguno?

—Digamos que soy muy bueno en lo que respecta a lenguas —Por un segundo le devolvió la mirada a Kaito, siendo totalmente intencionado.

La muchacha se emocionó infinitamente al tener una respuesta afirmativa sobre su pregunta con respecto al francés. Akaito le prometió alguna vez enseñarle su habilidad, agregando que preferiría en cualquier caso que fuera en privado, a veces se sentía un poco incómodo con la gente pululando a su alrededor una vez le oían. Que Miku aceptara sólo sirvió para agrandar el enojo de Kaito.

Llegaron a su destino, una casita estilo japones de la que se oían unos cuantos gritos. La expresión de Miku cambió a preocupada en nada, y se apresuró a entrar en el lugar. Cuando quedaron solos, Kaito miró seriamente a Akaito.

—Ni te atrevas a tocarla, ¿me oyes? Si lo haces, no me haré cargo de lo que pueda llegar a hacerte.

Kaito siguió el mismo camino que Miku, dejándolo atrás. Sin embargo, en ningún momento la sonrisa de Akaito se esfumó, permaneció ahí, imposible de derrumbar. Obviamente su iluso primo no iba ni a ser capaz de tocarlo en caso de que decidiera explotar en un puño contra su cara.

Al entrar en la casa, Akaito se encontró con una extraña escena que no esperaba ver nunca en su vida. Una joven de cabello castaño mojada por el cuello de algún líquido, abrazaba contra sí a dos rubios, una chica y un chico casi idénticos. Miku intentaba que la que parecía mayor soltara a los otros dos, que no sabían si llorar o rendirse ante su fin.

—¡Meiko!

—Oh, Miku. ¿Tú también? Y Kaito igual. ¡Todos tengamos un lindo abrazo grupal! —Por un segundo hipó—. Incluso el Kaito teñido, ¡bebamos todos abrazados hasta no poder más!

—Ayúdennos, se lo suplicamos —rogaron los rubios.

Faltaron minutos para que al fin la de cabello corto se dignara a soltarlos, y también a Miku, quién había sido atrapada entre sus garras alcoholizadas. A Akaito se le hizo una escena por demás curiosa, e incluso cuando ya había sido presentado —o se había presentado a sí mismo— seguía encontrándola algo divertida y fuera de lo convencional. No sabía que Kaito tuviera una amiga bebedora, y ebria a las dos y media del día.

—Pero si son idénticos. ¿Seguro no son hermanos?

—Sería todo un disparate —sonrió Akaito a la muchacha rubia.

—Bueno, a decir verdad los colores de sus cabellos son totalmente distintos, y de sus ojos también —comentó Miku, siendo seguida por Len.

—¿Es natural, no?

La pregunta divirtió mucho al pelirrojo, pero lo comprendía. Si no fuera porque sabía que tenían madres y padres distintos, él siempre habría pensado que con Kaito eran hermanos. Además sus nombres eran iguales, de no ser por la a que llevaba el suyo.

—Lo es.

—¡Es fabuloso! Sería genial tener el cabello así, no crees, Rin. ¿Qué dices, cómo me vería pelirrojo, eh? —Len alzó las cejas con insucitada perversión, ganándose un golpe de parte de una sonrojada Rin en el brazo.

—N-no digas tonterías.

—¡Oye, no es para tanto! —se quejó.

Akaito dirigió su mirada a la de cabello castaño, la llamada Meiko. Dejando a Rin y Len discutiendo por el comentario de éste, y a Miku riendo por ello junto a Kaito —quien esperaba su siguiente paso con Miku, seguro— avanzó hasta ella, que bebía apoyada contra un cojín, mucho más tranquila que antes sin duda. En realidad, parecía que hubiera ocupado toda su energía hasta casi agotarla.

—¿Ya no das abrazos? —Se sentó a su lado, apoyando un brazo en su rodilla.

—¿Eras Akaito, no? —Ella en verdad no parecía dispuesta a abrir los ojos.

—Por un momento pensé que no ibas a recordarlo.

Meiko sonrió al oírlo.

—¿Por qué vienes a hablar conmigo? —preguntó con voz patosa.

—¿No puedo?

—Por supuesto que puedes, pero creí que te interesaría más hablar con los demás.

—Tú me pareces interesante.

Ella volvió a abrir los ojos, de pronto pareciendo hasta un poco sobria. Sus ojos le miraron, interesados, esperando a por una explicación lógica para que eso pudiera suceder. Dejó la botella en el suelo, sin dejar de tenerla sujetada por el cuello.

—¿Tanto te sorprende?

—Sinceramente, un poco. ¿Qué tengo yo de interesante? —inquirió, sonriente por alguna razón.

Akaito pensó que se veía bonita sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol.

—Estás ebria a las tres de la tarde, y como supongo has de beber seguido, tendrás también un buen alcance. No lo sé, sólo me lo pareces y ya. ... ¿De cuándo te encuentras bebiendo? —preguntó, intentando no ser tan descortés.

—Casi cinco horas.

—Crees que puedes soportar un par más.

Meiko se sorprendió un poco por sus palabras. Su propuesta de compañía para beber era clara, y ella se había sentido bastante agradecida. Sólo solía beber junto a Gakupo, pero él no era tan de hacerlo hasta que el cuerpo aguante. No le venía tan mal, a decir verdad, y el chico no parecía tan desagradable.

—¿Cuál es tu propuesta, exactamente?

Él le dedicó una galante sonrisa, satisfecho por la aceptación de ella.

—Ligaré contigo mientras bebamos, hasta que me dejes besarte. Puedes saber o no lo que pretendo, y decidir al final si soy digno de hacerlo —Entrecerró los ojos, esperando una respuesta a sus directas palabras. Meiko no se esperaba que le saliera con eso, al menos era en parte sincero. Eso era nuevo, más aún si la hacía elegir.

—Nunca es divertido si no se sabe —fue su respuesta.

Akaito pensó que no había podido decidir mejor.

...

De vuelta a casa, Akaito no dejaba de sonreír levemente con algo de malicia.

—Hey, Kaito. No me interesa mostrarle mis habilidades lingüísticas a la adorable Miku. Puedes seguir actuando como idiota al rededor de ella.

Sus palabras eran profundamente molestas, pero Kaito se sentía un poco más tranquilo al saber que Akaito le había insinuado tantas cosas a Miku sólo por joderlo. Claramente no era de gustos tan infantiles, se sentía estúpido por ser víctima de la telaraña de sus palabras. Eso, por supuesto, no quitaba que tendría que prepararse para darle un golpe, podía estar seguro de que sus burlas no se estancaban ahí.


End file.
